


Драбблы (или как Эо не читает 7ю книгу)

by Eonen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eonen/pseuds/Eonen





	Драбблы (или как Эо не читает 7ю книгу)

**1) Denial ain't just a river in Egypt**

\- Северус! Наконец-то ты дома!  
\- Что здесь происходит?  
\- Я... вот.  
\- Ты приготовил обед?  
\- Перепелка на вертеле, фаршированные баклажаны, пюре со сливками, салат с брынзой и помидорами, а на десерт - жареные бананы в тесте. С ванильным мороженым. Я подумал, что вино ты захочешь выбрать сам.  
\- Перепелка - это хорошо. У нее нежное мясо, и никаких плебейских ассоциаций, неизбежно возникающих при виде курятины.  
\- Это точно.  
\- Баклажаны, пюре и салат прекрасно гармонируют со свежеприготовленной дичью.  
\- Совершенно согласен.  
\- Обожаю жареные бананы, и не вздумай сейчас расщедриться на одну из своих похабных шуточек, услышав которую, Фрейд плюнул бы на ожидание смерти от сифилиса и удавился пояском от собственного халата.  
\- Я и не собирался!  
\- Не говоря уже о ванильном мороженом - просто, как все гениальное.  
\- Всегда так думал.  
\- С твоей стороны было верхом благоразумия позволить мне подобрать вино, учитывая, что ты смыслишь в нем не больше, чем флобберчервь в зельях.  
\- Спасибо... за комплимент.  
\- Что ж, обед хорош со всех сто... Поттер! Ты мне изменил!!!  
\- Что?  
\- Как ты посмел, негодяй? Как ты мог, маленький предатель?  
\- Северус, я...  
\- Кто это был, Поттер? Люпин? Малфой? Один из твоих долговязых веснушчатых дружков?  
\- Ничего подо...  
\- Не говори мне, что польстился на их сестрицу!  
\- Не скаж...  
\- И тебе хватило глупости предположить, что накрытый стол и десяток дымящихся столбиков овечьего жира собьют меня с толку? Меня, двадцать лет разгадывающего замыслы магов, по сравнению с которыми твои умственные способности измеряются лишь отрицательными числами!  
\- Да нет же...  
\- И на том спасибо. Чего, скажи, тебе не хватает в личной жизни? Не понравилась та волшебная ночь, которую мы провели в постели на Рождество?  
\- Понра...  
\- Не пришелся по вкусу обручальный перстень, мой подарок на Новый Год?  
\- Что ты...  
\- С тех пор едва миновала неделя! Я не стеснен в средствах, но воображение иногда жаждет покоя, знаешь ли! Не могу же я постоянно выдумывать для тебя сюрпризы и выискивать подарки!  
\- Вообще-то прошло восемь дней...  
\- О, это, конечно, все меняет! Это оправдывает твою экскурсию в чужую постель! Я не собираюсь больше терпеть! Вон! Вон из моего дома!  
\- Но...  
\- Ах, это и твой дом тоже? Тогда уйду я!  
\- Подожди...  
\- Что? Что там еще осталось в твоем словарном запасе? Пара междометий, которые ты сегодня не израсходовал?  
\- С днем рождения, Северус.  
.  
.  
\- Обед?...  
\- Ага. Праздничный.  
\- И свечи...  
\- Мне казалось, они прибавят этому вечеру романтичности.  
\- Стало быть, мои домыслы неверны?  
\- Фантастика. Ненаучная.  
\- Я совершенно забыл об этом проклятом ежегодном мучении.  
\- Хорошо тебя понимаю.  
\- Еда замечательно пахнет.  
\- Садись за стол, Северус.  
\- Мерлиновы яйца, Поттер! Теперь каждый год в свой день рождения я вынужден буду вспоминать о твоей проклятой измене!

***********************************

**2) Когда б скрижаль судьбы мне вдруг подвластна стала,  
я все бы стер с нее и все писал сначала.  
О. Хайям  
**  
Прохладный ветерок ласково трепет волосы, когда я чуть ли не во главе толпы вываливаюсь из зрительного зала и наконец-то позволяю себе зевнуть, не таясь. Он выходит чуть позже – отстал; неудивительно, с моим-то рывком к свободе – и смотрит на часы. Разумеется, в ту же секунду поблизости сверкает вспышка фотоаппарата. Умудренный годами опыта, я вовремя зажмуриваюсь, а он пытается отвернуться, неловко крутанувшись всем телом, и не успевает.

\- Какого черта! – сразу же взрывается он. – Почему бы этим болванам, жадным до всего, что выходит за рамки принципа необходимого знания, не оставить тебя в покое? Это становится однообразным! Куда бы мы не подались, везде одно и то же!

Я опускаю голову, пряча глаза за отросшей челкой, и надеюсь, что в этот момент он слишком возмущен, чтобы читать мысли. Вряд ли он обрадуется, узнав, что все фотографы, преследующие нас в Стамбуле, Токио, Осло, Гонконге и Женеве, стараются отнюдь не ради меня. Что я теперь, как и мечтал с младых ногтей, никому не интересен. Кроме него.

А я – я хоть каждый день готов паковать вещи и садиться в поезда. Увозить его на край света и называть каким угодно именем. Лишь бы такие вот репортеры, чересчур ловкие или удивительно удачливые, являлись основной причиной его недовольства. Все равно им уже сколько лет никто не верит.

\- Устал? – спрашивает он, вопреки безразличному тону заботливо притягивая меня за рукав.

\- Не особенно. Просто заскучал посреди чтения. Я, конечно, понимаю, зачем ты потащил меня на этот вечер, но, честное слово, в твоем исполнении мораль смотрится живее. А то что это такое:  
Глянь на месящих глину гончаров, -  
Ни капли смысла в головах глупцов, - жму плечами я. – К твоим упрекам у меня уже иммунитет выработался, а тут - обидно.

\- Хоть две строчки ты запомнил, - посмеивается он. – И то хлеб. Впрочем, вынужден разочаровать: мораль сегодняшней поэзии заключалась далеко не в них.

\- А в чем? «Пей вино, и все пройдет»? Чушь редкостная, между прочим.

Я не хотел ему напоминать, но вот - проштрафился. И так каждый день. Что-нибудь да наведет его на мрачные мысли. В целом, лучше уж это буду я, чем кто-либо иной. Я хотя бы знаю, как его отвлечь.

Но сейчас в его глазах нет грусти – только задумчивость и еще что-то, на самом дне, скрытое и неразборчивое.

\- Встань, милый отрок мой, рассвет блеснул лучом.  
Наполни чаш кристалл рубиновым вином.  
Нам время малое дано в юдоли бренной.  
То, что уйдет навек, мы больше не вернем, - нараспев читает он, а потом многозначительно умолкает, давая мне шанс выловить из путаницы строчек как можно больше толкований.

Пожалуй, и о том, что большую часть этого времени я просто перекатываю на языке «милого отрока», ему лучше не подозревать.

\- Все равно, - упираюсь я, - лучше бы мы еще раз сходили на лекцию профессора Слагхорна.

Он поворачивается и медленно идет вниз по улице. Чуть дальше приветливо распахнул двери маленький японский ресторанчик. Значит, сегодня подвергается испытанию сладкое сливовое вино. Вдруг да сработает?

\- Не надоело без конца слушать одно и то же выступление? Подумаешь, какой-то Северус Снейп изобрел мгновенное противоядие от змеиных укусов. Да его сейчас в любой аптеке купить можно. Новости прошлого века – вот что это такое, друг мой гончар, - фыркает он, умышленно прибавляя шагу, чтобы мне была видна лишь его извечно прямая спина.

А ведь наверняка сейчас улыбается.

\- Не надоело, - с яростной, душераздирающей искренностью говорю я, припуская следом, - и никогда не надоест. Это самая лучшая, самая важная, самая интересная лекция за всю историю зельеделия.

Чуть сбавив скорость, он ждет, пока я догоню, и касается моей руки кончиками пальцев. Лица его я по-прежнему не вижу, но когда-нибудь...

...когда-нибудь один из этих идиотов-фотографов и вправду отработает заплаченные ему деньги и поймает нужный мне момент. 

********************

**3) Меньше всего любви достается нашим самым любимым людям...  
(А. Дольский)**

Надо отдать ему должное: он приходил, и даже чаще других. В свете того, как мало их, других, осталось, это было особенно заметно. Приходил, садился рядом, и начинал молчать так, что в ушах звенело.

Я тоже не разговаривал, но тому виной был змеиный яд.

Впрочем, позднее он поборол застенчивость, и это оказалось еще хуже. Он то предпринимал жалкие попытки извиниться, то брался гадать, сколько я знал о его матери.

Когда у него на пальце появилось обручальное кольцо, я выписался из госпиталя. Так совпало. Жизнь полнится совпадениями - помимо пары-тройки счастливых моментов, ради которых, собственно, и живешь, стараясь попасть в чей-то ритм. Но он этого не понял. И пропал. Хотя, возможно, это было просто очередным стечением обстоятельств: ведь я тоже приложил уйму усилий, чтобы не попадаться ему на глаза.

Когда он в следующий раз постучал в мою дверь, прошло уже много лет. Мы пили сладкий имбирный чай, он мямлил что-то о работе и названном в мою честь сыне, а я смеялся, как сумасшедший. Очень уж глупой была ситуация, и все ее детали, до ничтожного нюанса, отдавали гражданским долгом, тоскливой тщетой и неискренностью.

Пока он не сказал:

\- Я хотел бы, чтобы мы стали друзьями.

Я согласился. Вряд ли это разбавило происходившее благоразумием.

\- Хочешь, я покажу тебе фотографии своих детей? – предложил он.

\- Я терпеть не могу детей, - вспомнил я. Он лукаво скосил глаза:

\- Правда? Нет, серьезно? В самом деле? Быть не может, профессор!

Детский сад, подумал я тогда. Восемь секунд понадобилось, чтобы осознать это - мысль о детях я впервые не нашпиговал неприязнью. На переваривание вполне могло уйти восемь лет.

Он пригласил меня на годовщину свадьбы жениных родителей. Я никогда раньше не был в гост... на юбил... в Оттери Сент-Кетчполе.

\- Невероятная дыра, - вырвалось у меня при виде покосившегося строения, где каждая надстройка отличалась от предыдущей цветом, качеством и возрастом, и придавала дому вид взбесившегося курятника.

\- Это не дыра, это Нора, - объяснил он. Я поднял бровь. Он рассмеялся.

Мы виделись редко и время, отведенное друг другу, проводили без пользы, но он никогда не жаловался, а мне ни разу не пришло в голову потратить эти часы иначе. Письма от бывших учеников приходили все реже; потом сложенные вчетверо листки пергамента сменились тонкими открытками в пестрых конвертах – из тех, что продаются в наборах и популярны благодаря заранее вписанным поздравлениям. Потом прекратились и они.

Он появился впервые за весь этот год, в сентябре. Как будто угадал – я думал о нем лишь вчера, представляя, как он машет торчащему из окна школьного поезда последнему отпрыску (по имеющимся сводкам – последнему, но где гарантии, когда вот они, девять календарных месяцев тишины, забиваются в нос и уши, едва ты ворошишь золу в камине).

\- Моя жена подала на развод, - сказал он, стоя на пороге, словно сомневаясь, что будет впущен. Раньше я не слышал, чтобы он называл ее так. Поздновато научился, как выяснилось.

\- Мы много путешествовали в этом году, - продолжал он чуть тише, плетьми свесив руки и не делая ни шага вперед. – Я думал, что смогу... впрочем, неважно. Дом пуст до рождественских каникул. Теперь она со мной не разговаривает.

\- Со мной никто не разговаривает, - неизвестно зачем уведомил его я.

\- Прости, что ни разу не заглянул к тебе, - совсем уже шепотом выдавил он.

\- Разумеется. Дружба – это вечный тест на выносливость, а, Поттер? К другу чаще приходишь в горе. Только горем ты почему-то называешь исключительно собственные проблемы.

Он и так уже ссутулился и был похож на обиженного младенца. Я не хотел усугублять, но пособие из министерства в очередной раз запаздывало, в доме уже сутки не было газа и я банально проголодался.

Голодный мужчина, как известно, обладает весьма скромной по размеру рациональностью.

\- Стоило заскучать, и ты вспомнил, что я существую. Как это благородно – в минуты отчаяния скрасить одиночество старого знакомого!

На миг мне даже показалось, что он вот-вот заплачет – он запустил пальцы в свои дурацкие волосы, прижал бугорки ладоней к глазам... и засмеялся.

\- Ты только не сердись, - вытирая слезы, попросил он. – Отчаяние действительно имеет место. Я еще и есть хочу.

Я махнул рукой.

\- Добро пожаловать в ряды Ордена Тощего Феникса. Желаете ознакомиться с униформой? Просто и стильно...

\- Кожа да кости! – хохоча, подхватил он, и потащил меня ужинать.

На сытый желудок хорошо даются две вещи: сон и размышления. С непривычки я сразу отказался от первого и занялся вторым. Он брел рядом в ожидании выводов. Луна плескалась в мутной речке у наших ног, скользя вдогонку уплывающим кувшинкам лилий.

\- Теперь я буду приходить чаще, - пообещал он.

\- Нет. От твоих визитов только хуже. Даже новогодние открытки были приятнее. Они хотя бы пунктуальны, а ты – ты вестник времени. Я не хочу однажды принять тебя за глашатая смерти.

\- Чего же ты тогда хочешь? – отвел глаза он. Хорошо, что выводы уже были готовы.

\- Я хочу... не быть больше твоим другом.

Он кивал на ходу – медленно и долго, словно не замечая, что делает. У калитки моего дома я устал на это смотреть, придержал его за подбородок и попрощался.

Он меня поцеловал.

\- Я никогда не хотел быть твоим другом, - сказал он, когда я отклеился от свежевыкрашенного забора и стал похож на однобокую зебру. – И ты еще не знаешь, почему моя жена подала на развод.

А я подумал – спустя уже несколько часов, к собственному удивлению показавшихся мне вечностью, - что в доме скоро раздадутся детские голоса, и к одному из их обладателей мне придется обратиться с фразой, произнести которую я в жизни не планировал:

\- Тебя тоже зовут Северус?

***************************************************

**4) Я читал в одной книге, что, когда станет плохо…  
БГ**

\- Нет, это... возмутительно! - воскликнул с дивана черноволосый юноша приятной, хоть и не слишком холеной наружности, захлопывая дочитанный томик. - Будь проклят тот день, когда я принял из твоих рук эту книгу и дал слово ее прочитать!

Сидящий в кресле лицом к нему мужчина - строго одетый, с гладкими прядями ниже плеча и сгорбленным сталактитом носа - зарылся вышеупомянутым физио-геологическим артефактом в аккуратно сшитую кипу желтеющих газет.

\- Почему я решил, что твоим вкусам в литературе можно доверять? Это - бестселлер? С каких пор ты прислушиваешься к мнению толпы?

Мужчина в кресле еле заметно пожал плечами, словно говоря "Кто виноват, что ты так скверно меня знаешь? Вот он я - продерись сквозь толщу макулатуры за последние одиннадцать столетий, и я буду открыт и беззащитен, как на ладони."

\- Сколько дней я убил на это безобразие? Сколько часов истратил, портя зрение - заметь, оно у меня и так не идеально, - юноша мазнул пальцем по стеклышку очков, цепляющихся за его уши с отчаянием альпиниста-неудачника. - А ведь это время могло быть проведено с куда большей пользой. Я бы помогал тебе в лаборатории...

Мужчина вздрогнул и попытался прикрыться подшивкой.

\- Больше дышал свежим воздухом, общался с друзьями, которые уже наверняка забыли, как я выгляжу...

Скрепленный уголок газетного фолианта распрямился и продемонстрировал юноше его же фотографию, порывающуюся сделать ноги на соседнюю страницу.

\- Наконец, просто был бы с тобой! Так нет же - вместо этого я пропал, будто и не жил здесь. Я утонул в этом мире, забыв обо всем, что мне важно! Эта книга засасывает, как трясина; я не в силах думать ни о чем, кроме нее!

Уголки рта мужчины опустились, а над сталактитом легла сочувственная складка.

\- Ты знал, что так будет! Знал, что я оценю одного из главных героев этой эпопеи! Что найду в нем уйму общего с тобой! Его годы одиночества, его неординарный интеллект и хладнокровную логику, его способность угадывать тайны и хранить секреты, его единственного друга, с которым он был связан работой, его главного врага – злодея с замашками Наполеона...

Сей нехитрый перечень был встречен нетипично теплым, а потому тщательно спрятанным за газетной кипой взглядом, которого юноша не увидел бы и без камуфляжа, потому что глазами, полными тоски, по-прежнему смотрел на книгу в своих руках.

\- Ну, почему, почему его должны были убить? И зачем мне об этом читать? Мне и так хватает мыслей о людях, которые должны были выжить, и не выжили. И о тех, что наоборот, тоже! А он еще и погиб, не успев... не услышав... его никто никогда не любил, что это за жизнь такая?! Несправедливо так заканчивать книгу! Разве я стал бы ее читать, зная, что он умрет?

Все еще прячась за ворохом бумаги, мужчина виновато поерзал в кресле.

\- Я даже удивился, что дальше дружбы с этим самым коллегой, который медик, у него не зашло, а ведь предпосылки видны невооруженным глазом. Даже моим, - усмехнулся молодой человек. – Но потом представил себе, что услыхал, будто ты и Альбус... – брови мужчины сделали попытку вскарабкаться к истоку его пробора, и юноша торопливо продолжил, - в общем, слава Мерлину, это просто домыслы, так что видишь – и тут все совпало.

Одна из бровей вернулась в исходное положение, другая продолжила восхождение.

\- Постой-ка... ничего не совпало! Герой книги упоминает любовь, только когда речь идет о единственном персонаже, ухитрившемся обвести его вокруг пальца...

Брови мужчины недоуменно встретились у переносицы.

\- Ты... нарочно это подстроил? Чтобы я сообразил, что чересчур молод и неопытен, и совершенно тебе не подхожу? Что нужно уступить дорогу кому-то, с кем у тебя больше общего? С чьим авторитетом ты будешь считаться?

Не позволяя недоумению смениться недовольством, мужчина степенно сложил свои газеты и поднялся с кресла. Минуя диван, он выхватил из рук юноши книгу, вернул ее в шкаф, взамен вытащил другую и вернулся на свое место. Новую книгу он уронил на колени своему расстроенному сожителю.

\- Ты, наверное, шутишь, - неверяще протянул тот.

\- Ничуть. Имея стремление, сходные характеристики можно найти даже у тебя с этим маггловским ящиком, чей Интернет ты изучал бы бесконечно, не отвлекай я тебя... чтением, - мужчина робко улыбнулся. На его бледном лице румянец был так же уместен, как гиппогриф в мышеловке. – Вы одинаково теряете управление по совершенно непонятным мне причинам. А также вызываете весьма похожую, безудержную зависимость.

Удовлетворенно мурлыкнув, молодой человек покинул диван и вскарабкался на подлокотник кресла, а оттуда словно ненароком соскользнул к мужчине на колени.

\- Какие же из моих выводов вы признаете верными, сэр?

\- Элементарно, Поттер. Я отвергаю каждый из них и предлагаю собственный: мы с ним похожи тем, что живы, - опустив ладонь на руку юноши, мужчина мягко заставил его раскрыть книгу. – Читай продолжение.

В глазах молодого человека сверкнула искорка надежды.

\- Продолжение? Правда? А я столько всего тут тебе наговорил... Болтун я! Неужели эти книги стояли рядом на полке?

\- Это двухтомник.

\- Я не заметил.

\- Цитирую: ты молод и неопытен, - улыбнулся мужчина.

\- Почему же тогда ты со мной связался? – ловко поворачиваясь к нему лицом, полюбопытствовал молодой партнер, чья неопытность явно не была камнем преткновения в прочих сферах их отношений.

Невольно отдавая должное этому факту стоном, мужчина сжал ладонями узкие бедра, приподнимаясь навстречу их соблазнительным толчкам.

\- Эта книга – прямое доказательство того, что к мнению народа стоит прислушаться. А у народа есть мудрая поговорка, Поттер. Болтун - находка для шпиона.


End file.
